1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tire valves and more particularly to a leak proof two-section valve cap adapted to mount on a tire valve of a bicycle wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional valve cap adapted to mount on a valve of a wheel tire comprises an upper sleeve portion having a central recess for accommodating a pair of pressure indicating inserts, a pair of inserts received in the recess, and a lower sleeve portion that is internally threaded and adapted to mate with a tire valve assembly, the inserts being removable from the recess and each displaying, on its upwardly facing surface, one digit of a desired inflation pressure, the inserts having a formation thereon which enable them to be snapped snugly in place within the recess in back to back relation.
Notwithstanding the conventional valve cap, the leak proof valve cap of the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.